The present invention relates to a hand-held microphone for the transceiver characterized in that the operating portions which are to be handled by the operator of a transceiver are built into a housing of such a size that said housing can be easily gripped by one hand and the operator can operate the transceiver in his hand.
A citizen band transceiver which can serve not only as a fixed station but also as a mobile station to be mounted on a passenger car or a truck is found very convenient and has been popularly used in various countries.
In the U.S.A. where the frequency bands assigned to the citizen band amount to as many as 40 channels, the transceiver has to be equipped with a 40-channel switch means. In the conventional practice the channels are switched with the aid of a large number of crystal resonators installed. If the crystal resonator switch means is to be separated from the transceiver and it is to be operated from the microphone side, the conductors in the cord connecting the microphone, separated from the transceiver, with the transceiver have to be increased, which is controversial from a standpoint of reliability.
The present invention, which aims at elimination of the above difficulty, features an improvement of the microphone function by adopting digital coded signals for the purpose of selecting one of preset frequencies and displaying the channel number corresponding to the selected frequency.